This invention relates to an incision opening expansion holder for a graft of blood vessel used in surgical operation, particularly for inosculation.
Heretofore, an operation for inosculation of blood vessel has mainly relied upon handicraft of seaming by surgeons with their fingertips using tweezers, needles and thread. Only an implement called blood vessel seaming device which serves to inosculate blood vessel in longitudinal direction has been known. The implement of this type, however, cannot be used for such inosculation of blood vessel as seaming a bypass to an incision opening provided on the side wall of the blood vessel.
In such operation as providing a coronary artery bypass which inosculates the coronary arteries, using a vein graft, it is essential for keeping the inosculated opening of the graft open after the operation to make the operation under good visual field with the incision opening spread three dimensionally.
However, even though surgeon tries to open the incision opening using tweezers, it may be very difficult to hold the opening three dimensionally in stationary state so as to obtain good visual field during operation.